falling_kingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonas Agallon
Jonas is one of the four main characters and protagonist in the book. He is a paelsian peasant who lives in Paelsia. He later becomes a rebel leader of his people's revolution of centuries in the making. = =General Information: Jonas is the seventeen year old son of a wine-seller,Silas Agallon, in Paelsia. He is the youngest of his older siblings, Felicia and Tomas Agallon. After his brother Tomas dies, Jonas seeks vengeance on Auranos, Aron, and Princess Cleo. He joins Cheif Basillius's forces to take over Paelsia. Now he fights for the freedom of his country against the tyranny of the King of Blood, King Gaius Damora. Part in the Book: The story starts where Princess Cleo of Auranos, accompanied by Aron Lagaris, Mira Cassian, and Theon Ranus, visits the poor country Paelsia to try out Paelsia's finest wine. 'Personality:' Jonas is very stubborn, rebellious, and holds deep hatred for royals in Auranos for keeping his people suffering in starvation and his country impoverished. When is brother was murdered by an auranian lord, Aron Lagaris, Jonas's hatred grows thicker and darker and swears vengeance against Auranos. He is charming, gutsy, and has developed a strong righteous side that goes against all wrong doings he had dealt with his entire life. Jonas is also fiercely loyal, compassionate, and very protective when it comes to his family, friends, and fellow comrades. Although smart and careful, Jonas acts out in rage and reckless nature when he heads into danger without thinking that could harm or kill himself. He is also very strong and brave and possess qualities of a fierce fighter and a remarkable leader. Apperance: Jonas has deeply tanned, flawless skin from being outside alot, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He is described as being a very handsome boy, but believes that he is not as handsome as his brother. Even his good looks unintentionally attract girls. He is also described to be tall, broad-shouldered, and very muscular. Although he has a pained-gaze and very serious expression on his face all the time, in very rare moments, he does show a warmer look and sometimes gives a small reassuring nod or smile. He is often covered in some dirt and wears peasant ripped clothes, but it's described that Jonas "holds himself like no other peasant ever seen" and stands more out rather than conceal himself. 'Relationships:' Tomas Agallon- Jonas's older brother. It is described that Jonas had a very close relationship with Tomas. Tomas taught Jonas many things when Jonas's was very young back then; such as hunting, fighting, heal or treat wounds and fix broken limbs, and how to steal when necessary. Like Jonas, Tomas is very rebellious, stubborn, cunning, and also has a strong disdain against royals alike. Tomas never followed the laws of Paelsia given by Paelsia's Chieftain and always broke the laws in order to care and feed his starving family. Because of that, Jonas inspires to be like his brother. Both Tomas and Jonas become enrage whenever an injustice act occurs such as the meaningless quarrel against the arrogant and vain Aron Lagaris, who gave their father a very lowly pay for the paelsian wine and insulted their sister, Felicia Agallon, in disrespect and mockery. Tomas lashes out to strangle Aron, but Aron stabbed Tomas deep in the throat with a golden dagger with Jonas witnessing the brutal murder in front of him. After Aron's quick departure, Jonas deeply grieves over the death of his beloved brother and becomes completely enrage, therefore viciously plans to exact vengeance mostly against Aron; along Princess Cleo, who also was present in the horrible incident, and Auranos. Later in the series, Jonas still grieves over Tomas and still enrages against the injustice that happened. He deeply hungers that he would find Aron, his brother's murderer, and take his life. But in the last pages of REBEL SPRING, he never got to. Cleiona Bellos- the beautiful and young golden princess of Auranos. Jonas and Cleo have encountered one another during the brutal incident in the market. After a horrified Cleo departure with her betrothed Aron Lagaris out of the market, Jonas swore vengeance against not only on Aron, but Cleo as well. Jonas considered Cleo as a "snake" or "evil, selfish princess" because he accuses her as a royal and mistakenly envisioned her "smiling and laughing" down at his brother's corpse and for not stopping Aron for killing Tomas. Jonas challenges her with all the accusations but surprisingly, Cleo challenges him back that she is not evil and that she is deeply sorry for what happened at the market. Although Jonas claims to hate Princess Cleo, he is also seemed to be quite attracted to her not only by her stunning beauty(he admits her to be "the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen", but he still despises her), but also her feisty nature, her bravery, and her fierce spirit. Later in the series, Jonas realizes he can no longer hate or blame Cleo for his brother's passing and so the two remain a complicated, reluctant, and uneasy sort-of-truce. In REBEL SPRING, Jonas believes that Cleo is more likely a prisoner of war than an ally to King Gaius. To make certain that his beliefs are true, he visits Cleo in her chambers and asks her to be his spy against the Damoras. Cleo rejects his offer and tells him that she will never trust him. Still believing that using the princess will take down King Gaius and cease construction on the new road that has been enslaving and brutally murdering Paelsian citizens, Jonas visits Princess Cleo a second time and kidnaps her again. But since his plans to stop construction on the road are failing, Cleo tells him to let her return to the palace to stop King Gaius's search parties slaying more innocent people. Jonas stubbornly disagrees, but after he unexpectantly kisses her and forms another plan with her to stop King Gaius, Jonas lets her go. It's still whether unclear that he is growing strong (romantic) feelings for her or not, but hints in the story reveal that he is slowly coming to trust and deeply care for her. Brion Radenos- Jonas's best friend and second-in-command of the Rebellion. Like his relationship with his brother Tomas, Jonas also has a very close friendship with Brion. He and Brion have been one of the closest of friends since childbirth and always share a sense of adventure and justice together.Brion is charming, smart, and kind. He is also very loyal, strong, brave and is considered as a brother-figure to Jonas. During Jonas's grieving for his brother Tomas, Brion comforts him as a good friend and helps him exact vengeance against the terrible things that have wronged their people and their country. Brion seems to be the only one who can calm Jonas's rage and advise him on the decisions he makes. He fights alongside with Jonas in the war of conquering Auranos, but after the death of their Chieftain and learning the truth about King Gaius, Jonas and Brion rebel against their new king and together began to form a group of courageous rebels. They have been seen together traveling around areas, hoping to recruit new rebels to join their growing army and searching for secret information to take down King of Blood. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels